Code42
by CakeDoS
Summary: Pertanyaan banyak sekali yang tidak bisa dijawab sehubungan dengan perkara rahasia. Misteri banyak sekali terdapat di dunia iniーsemuanya ada di sekeliling kita, hanya saja kita tidak bisa melihatnya. Commencing broadcast of Chapter 2...
1. Prolog

**My first fanfic.**

**Pertama-tama, jangan berharap saya orangnya periang, tapi saya imajinasinya luas, dan saya ingin menulis ide fic yang original dan memiliki plot yang serius dan bisa bikin orang excited, jadi boleh tolong kasih pendapatnya nanti apakah saya berhasil mencapai tujuan di atas ya. Terima kasih...**

**Dalam fic ini, i will invite you to play a game i added here. Setiap akhir fic ini, i will add a question, dan coba menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Terima kasih...**

**Let the game begin.**

**-Denial of System.**

**0-0-0**

Apa itu waktu?

Apa itu ruang?

Dimensi, apakah hanya ada satu saja?

Deja vu, memang hanya di satu alur waktu saja?

Beritahukanlah, kode-binary-script-partikel-dll, apakah mereka berpengaruh besar?

...tidak.

Banyak hal yang tidak banyak orang ingin lihat; pencari kebenaran akan mengalami kesengsaraan.

Seperti hidup ini...

...5

4

3

2

1

_Click._

...

Namaku Len Kagamine.

Aku hanyalah seorang pemuda yang ingin hidup tenang, dan tidak ingin didikte oleh keinginan semua orang.

Teman, siapa butuh mereka? Apalagi, mereka hanya ingin membuatmu seperti mereka. Jika kau mengikuti keinginan mereka, kau adalah teman mereka. Jika kau memilih untuk tidak melakukannya, kau akan dibenci.

Tentu, aku tahu, tidak semua orang begitu. Tapi menemukan orang yang bisa dianggap 'Teman' itu sangat sulit, sama seperti tidak ada sama sekali.

"Cih, dia ada disini lagi?"

Aku bisa mendengar suara mereka. Suara menggerutu.

"Dia seharusnya tinggal di rumahnya saja, seperti para orang yang suka ngunci diri di rumah itu," kata seseorang kepada temannya.

"Oh, seperti hikikomori itu ya?"

Kritik, hinaan. Semuanya ada. Ada bahkan kasus seseorang telah meninggal karena mengalami tekanan. Stres.

"Mending dia mati saja, toh tidak akan ada yang peduli sama dia." Kata seorang guru.

Mereka yang bertindak baik terhadapmu, tapi tidak menginginkan dirimu sama sekali.

Inilah hidupku. Tidak disukai, dianggap sebagai sampah. Dianggap sebagai orang yang tertutup, dan memang begitulah aku. Dibenci, tidak diinginkan.

Untungnya adalah, ini hari sebelum kelulusan sekolahku, dan aku bisa bebas dari kehidupan ini, melakukan apapun yang aku suka.

"..."

Tidak ada yang ingin berbicara kepadaku, tapi tidak apa-apa berbicara di belakangku.

Heh. Toh aku sudah biasa seperti ini. Dan semuanya akan berakhir besok.

Semuanya sudah terasa cepat sekali, aku sudah tidak ingat kapan pertama kali aku menjadi orang yang dibenci.

Dan 5 jam sekolah dimulai, dengan teman sekelas yang menjadikanku bahan lawakan, dan juga guru yang membenci adanya aku karena aku dianggap anak berandal. Tapi tidak apa-apa, karena semuanya akan berakhir besok.

Aku tidak ingin didikte oleh keinginan mereka. Aku hanya ingin melakukan apa yang aku ingin lakukan. Tapi bagaimana jika kau ingin–benar-benar ingin–melakukan satu hal padahal awalnya kau tidak mau sebelum dipaksa teman-temanmu? Itu bukanlah paradoks. Ada perbedaan jelas yang tertera di perkataanku. Aku melakukannya karena aku mau melakukannya, bukan karena disuruh orang lain.

Mungkin saja pikiranku lebih abstrak daripada yang lain. Aku percaya akan hal-hal seperti konspirasi, alien, sains diluar kemampuan sekarang, atau apapun yang tidak normal. Dan aku tidak akan kaget jika suatu hari, hal-hal itu akan muncul di depanku.

"Len, kau tidak apa apa?" Tanya seseorang.

Inilah salah satu contohnya. Di wilayah dimana aku tidak diinginkan, muncullah seseorang yang selalu menggangguku.

Miku Hatsune.

"Oi, Miku! Sampai kapan kau bakal ngomong sama dia?" Kata seseorang yang lain. Dan seseorang itu tidak aku sukai.

Kaito Shion.

Bos atas segala hal menyebalkan di wilayah ini.

"Oi, kau! Menjauh dari Miku!" Teriak dia. Cih. Kayak aku peduli.

"Oke Len, aku pergi dulu ya... bye..." Miku pergi dengan muka sedih.

Yep. Hanya keseharian aku saja.

#

Back home... lebih tepatnya di apartemen. Lantai 3, kamar kelima dari tangga.

Kamar. 20 meter persegi. Satu ruang makan + dapur, satu kamar mandi, dan satu kamar tidur.

Hanya komputer itulah yang menjadi tujuanku sekarang.

Dan rutinku mulai:

Internet community.

Anime.

Manga.

UyTube

4ch*n, r*ddit, 2c*, forums, dan lain lain.

Aku sangat tenang sekarang.

_Click._

_FLASH_

Saatnya membuka e-mail.

Tidak ada yang tidak umum, semuanya biasa-biasa saja.

Eh, apa itu?

**qmalzpxoskwn(a)101101 . com**

**SUBJECT: CODE42**

**Hello.**

**Kami menyebarkan teka-teki ini ke seluruh dunia. Kami mencari seseorang yang pintar.**

**Di dalam e-mail ini aku akan memberikan teka-teki. Pecahkanlah itu, dan kau akan menemukan kami.**

**Good Luck.**

Teka-teki? Maksudnya?

Aku pun membuka attachment yang terdapat di dalam email itu.

Sebuah teks kecil.

**TITAH CAESAR KETIGA SEBELUM KEJATUHAN ROMA: **

**GXQLD LQL SHQXK PLVWHUL. SDQGDQJDQ PDWD EXUXQJ PHPEHULWDKXNDQ UDKDVLDQBD. A DGDODK WHPSDW KDUWD LWX EHUDGD.**

Apa ini maksudnya? Kode? Tapi, heh. Kode ini. Apanya yang sulit? Hahaha! Di dunia internet, aku adalah seorang yang dikenal sebagai... sebagai.. uh, aku tidak tahu. Tapi aku mengetahui berbagai kode seperti telapak tanganku sendiri. Heh! Ini tidak akan lama...

#

"Hahahah! Siapa yang mau berteman dengan dia? Otaku banget sih!" Kata Kaito.

"Ayolah, dia lebih parah dari itu!" Balas seseornag yang lain bernama Piko.

"Dia kan bukan orang jahat, menurutku dia mungkin saja menyimpan berbagai rahasia menarik!" Kata Miku.

"Ayolah, kau tidak mau terinfeksi kebodohannya dia kan?" Balas Kaito.

Dan mereka terus berjalan melewati kota.

"Eh?"

Miku berhenti berjalan.

"Kenapa Miku?" Tanya Kaito.

"Eh... tidak ada apa-apa!" Kata Miku kembali berjalan.

"_Tapi rasanya, aku seperti melihat semua gedung di sekelilingku terbalik..."_

#

Heh. Sudah kupecahkan. Sangat gampang. Rupanya hidupku tidak akan sebosan yang aku kira...

**0-0-0**

**Ini baru prolognya saja, jadi ini pendek. Maaf ya semuanya...**

**And here comes the game.**

**Lihat kode yang dibaca oleh Len di atas? Pecahkan kode itu. Bagi yang bisa memecahkan kode itu, akan ada hadiah. Merasa kesulitan? Here's a hint: Kode Kaisar.**

**Ini bukan main-main loh, kode itu memang bisa dipecahkan dengan teknik yang benar. Bagi yang mau memecahkannya, terima kasih, tapi bagi yang tidak mau, ya tidak apa-apa, tapi ada satu peringatan:**

**Kode yang aku berikan tidak akan aku beritahukan pesannya.**

**For more information, PM me.**

**Well, happy reading the following chapters.**

**-Denial of System.**


	2. Triangle

**Second Chapter.**

**Oke, setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, tidak selalu akan ada pertanyaan setiap satu chapter selesai. Tapi saya mengajak pembaca untuk tetap berpikir seraya membaca. Keep on enjoying, have fun. Drive safe.**

**-Denial of System.**

**0-0-0**

32.30170235724768

Itulah nomor yang kulihat setelah aku memecahkan kode itu. Nomor apa itu? Pasti ada sesuatu, karena ada angka 2 sendiri sebelum komanya. Apakah ini suatu kode lagi? Tidak, tidak mungkin. Satu nomor dengan desimal saja tidak cukup untuk menjadi suatu teka-teki.

Aku membalas email itu dengan jawaban yang kutemukan sebelumnya, termasuk nomor yang muncul setelah aku memecahkan kode tersebut.

Aku mau istirahat...

#

"Miku! Jangan bengong ah! Hari ini hari kelulusan juga." Kata Kaito, sambil makan biskuit.

Hari terakhir sekolah mereka. Hari kelulusan. Berakhirlah 12 tahun hidup di sekolah.

"Iya ah! Selfie dulu nih, mumpung hari terakhir!" Kata Miku. Samsong Galexy Tap. Hape yang lumayan populer digunakan oleh semua orang di sekitar sana.

"Kalo telat salah kau loh!" Timpal Piko.

"Elah, udah nyampe gerbang juga," kata Miku. Mereka pun berjalan masuk ke dalam gedung serba guna.

"Ah, lihat! Itu tuh! Si otaku!" Teriak Kaito sambil menunjuk ke Len. Tapi biasa saja, tidak ada reaksi dari Len.

"Gak asik banget tu orang. Diejekin gak pernah respon. Zombie apa tu orang?

#

Haruskah kalian buat penilaian dari apa yang kelihatan? Makanya sosialisasi dunia sekarang hancur. Pertama, aku bukanlah otaku. Kedua, gak ada untungnya berurusan dengan orang seperti kalian. Lihat saja sekeliling kalian. Kalian mengejek orang yang kau temui dan merasa hebat. Ketika tak ada yang bisa kau hina lagi, kalian menghina sesama.

Karena itulah kalian lemah. Kalian mencari keburukan setiap orang agar tidak merasa jatuh, tapi merasa perlu ditakuti. Heh. Sebentar lagi aku tidak akan bertemu kalian juga. Aku hidup dengan internet.

Pernah suatu waktu pernah kita melakukan drilling jika ada bencana alam di sekolah. Dan salah satu poin yang kuingat adalah, 'koneksi internet diputuskan untuk sementara saat terjadi bencana.' Tidak ada internet merupakan suatu bencana lebih dari bencana itu sendiri. Tapi cukuplah soal internet.

Oh, sudah waktunya. Sebentar lagi, selamat tinggal kalian semua! Haha!

Agar kalian tidak salah gambaran tentang diriku, aku berumur 16 tahun, rambut masih sama seperti imajinasi kalian, tapi dicat hitam. Secara pribadi, aku tidak menyukai rambut kuning. Rasanya aneh. Problem?

#

"..dengan begini, aku umumkan kelulusan angkatan sekolah in yang ke 14!" Selesailah kepala sekolah mengumumkan kelulusan kita. Dan setelah itu, sorakan dan teriakan "YEAAAAAAAHHHHH!" memenuhi ruangan. Geh. Berisik sekali. Aku langsung keluar dari sana secepatnya, tidak mempedulikan apapun lagi.

#

"Akhirnya lulus! Kau mau ngapain sekarang?" Tanya Piko.

"Eh, paling ke universitas ajalah, gak punya kerjaan lain juga. Miku mau kemana?" Tanya Kaito. Tapi Miku tidak mendengarkan.

Dia melihat Len berlari keluar dari gedung.

"Ah, sebentar ya! Aku mau ke toilet!" Miku pun berlari keluar. Kaito hanya bisa menatap bingung.

"Apa yang baik sih dari si Len?" Tanya Piko. Kaito hanya geleng-geleng saja.

#

"Len, tunggu!" Miku mengejarku, dan memegang lenganku.

Aku menoleh ke belakang, dan melihat Miku yang kehabisan nafas.

"Ada apa? Gak ada untungnya ngejer aku segala." Kataku dengan muka yang datar. Iya, datar. Aku mengetahuinya.

"Gak ada apa-apa kok, tapi kau ada waktu luang gak hari ini? Aku mau berbicara denganmu berdua saja." Tanya Miku sambil memalingkan muka.

"Waktuku lagi bebas hari ini, jadi baiklah. Dimana?" Tanyaku sambil membuka email di hape.

"DI toko crepes yang baru buka itu saja bagaimana?" Tanya Miku dengan senyuman khasnya. Ugh.

"Yasudah." Miku tampak senang sekali mendengar jawabanku. Dia berterima kasih, dan pergi.

Apa yang dia inginkan dariku? Jangan yang rumit saja. Tapi maaf, kebaikanku tidak akan membuatku melakukan apa yang kau inginkan. Aku tidak semudah itu disuap, apalagi oleh perempuan.

Hormon. Penyebab segala masalah masa remaja. Mengapa kita menyukai seseorang hanya dengan memandangnya saja? Padahal itu hanyalah ilusi. Jangan percaya kepada keinginan sesaat.

# and thus, at the appointed time... #

"Hehe.. terima kasih mau datang bersamaku," kata Miku sambil makan crepe.

"Sudahlah. Mau apa memanggilku kesini?" Tanyaku. Jujur aja, aku pengen langsung pulang.

"Ayolah, santai dikitlah! Makanya kau tidak punya teman di sekolah." Kata Miku. Salah besar. Aku memang tidak mau punya teman, bukan tidak bisa punya teman. Ada perbedaan jelas antara kedua hal terebut.

"Kau tahu Len, aku selalu memperhatikanmu loh, selalu berada di pojokan kelas, dan selalu menyendiri saat waktu istirahat, sibuk dengan kegiatan sendiri. Kau kesepian kan, tidak memiliki teman? Tapi aku memperhatikanmu loh, rasanya kau memiliki aura yang misterius itu, seperti peti harta karun, menunggu untuk dibuka," kata Miku.

Kau salah besar. Pertama, aku tidak kesepian. Kedua, jika kau berminat kepadaku karena aku seperti selalu menyimpan rahasia, mending jangan bilang ke orangnya!

"Ahaha, aku anggap itu sebagai pujian. Tapi kau tahu, itu sudah menjadi hidupku yang paling baik." Balasku.

"Tapi, Len. Aku ingin menjadi temanmu!" Kata Miku.

"Heh, aku mengira kau akan memintaku untuk mejadi pacarmu, karena pasti akan kutolak." Balasku. Kehidupan sosial tidaklah penting.

"Ehehe, pastinya lah, kau punya teman saja tidak!" Tertawa Miku. "Jadi bagaimana? Bolehkan aku jadi temanmu?"

Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa kepada dia. Tidak pernah ada sebelumnya orang yang meminta untuk menjadi temanku, karena biasanya mereka akan menghindariku. Pasti ada tujuan tersembunyi dari semua ini.

Untuk saat ini, biar kulihat progresi dari ini dulu, kelanjutan dari semua ini.

"Baiklah, kenapa tidak?" Kataku.

"Yes! Terima kasih, Len! Terima kasih banyak!" Miku melompat kegirangan.

"Baiklah, kalo sudah tidak ada apa-apa lagi, aku mau pergi. Selamat tinggal." Kataku sambil bangkit dari kursi.

"Tunggu Len! Aku mau minta nomor teleponmu sama alamat rumahmu boleh?" Tanya Miku. Cih. Cewek itu gak ngerti yang namanya batas rupanya.

"Nomor telepon saja. Alamat gak mau kasih." Kataku. Miku merengut. Ayolah, kapan ini akan segera berakhir, kumohon...!

#

"Akhirnya! Menjadi teman Len! Aku se-" Miku berhenti berjalan.

Dia melihat ke belakang. Matanya membesar karena ketakutan.

"Gedungnya... segalanya!"

Di pandangan mata Miku, semuanya terbalik 180 derajat. Dan melayang.

Miku berjalan mendekati salah satu mobil untuk menyentuhnya.

"Mobilnya... sungguhan melayang!" Miku mulai merasa ketakutan.

"Eh?" Miku rupanya berkedip, dan semuanya kembali normal.

"Apa aku terlalu lelah ya..." tanya Miku sambil berjalan pulang.

#

Geh, akhirnya neraka itu berakhir, dan aku sampai ke rumah!

Internet, email, game, segalanya, OPEN!

Eh?

**qmalzpxoskwn(a)101101 . com**

**SUBJECT: CODE42**

**Hello.**

**Selamat bagi kalian yang telah memecahkan kode pertama sebelumnya. Inilah tes berikutnya bagi kalian.**

**Di dalam e-mail ini aku akan memberikan teka-teki. Pecahkanlah itu, dan kau akan menemukan kami.**

**Good Luck.**

Ha, sudah muncul lagi rupanya? Baiklah, mari selesaikan ini.

**Surat Atbash: **

**Sfifu pv-25 zouzyvg zwzozs B. Rmtzgozs hvtzoz bzmt gznkzp hforg hvyvmzimbz hzmtzgozs nfwzs.**

**0-0-0**

**Inilah chapter kedua. Ingatlah bahwa kode itu sangatlah menyenangkan.**

**Seperti biasa, kode itu memang bisa dipecahkan dengan teknik yang benar. Bagi yang mau memecahkannya, terima kasih, tapi bagi yang tidak mau, ya tidak apa-apa, tapi ada satu peringatan:**

**Kode yang aku berikan tidak akan aku beritahukan pesannya, untuk saat ini.**

**For more information, PM me.**

**For input comments atau critics, silahkan lakukan di kota review di bawah ini.**

**Well, happy reading the following chapters.**

**-Denial of System.**


End file.
